


Binding Revolution

by courfjolras, friendsofthemusain24601



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Revolution, Sadness, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfjolras/pseuds/courfjolras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendsofthemusain24601/pseuds/friendsofthemusain24601
Summary: The people had not risen, which was a fact that Courfeyrac and Enjolras were struggling to accept.





	Binding Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is loosely based around how Courfeyrac died in the Les Mis BBC series (I still haven't emotionally recovered from that haha!).

The people had not risen. This was a fact which filled Enjolras with dread, and yet finally it was undeniably true. “We’re the only ones left.” He calls, barely disguised fear causing his voice to shake. “Let all the women and fathers of children go from here.”

Courfeyrac looked up from where he was lowering his head. He knew Enjolras more than anyone. He recognised that fear in his voice that no one else seemed to notice.

He stood up and walked over to his lover, placing a gentle hand on his back “Its okay...” he whispers to him. Enjolras turns to him with frantic eyes, “I have led you all astray, we shall die here.”

He shook his head “We choose to do this, mon chère... you did nothing to force us. It was our own choices” he reassured him and presses a gentle kiss against his forehead.

Crystal blue eyes met astonishing chocolate ones, the blue full of agonizing despair. “YOU shall die here.” The hand that was on Enjolras back moves onto his arm “There is no greater honour than to die with you” Courfeyrac whispers before taking his hands into his own.

Enjolras tips his forehead down to meet Courfeyrac’s and sighs heavily. “I want you to leave this place. Please, you should have a bright future. The future our martyrdom will bring about. Leave, I beseech you.”

“Don’t be so foolish” Courfeyrac almost snapped at his lover “how could you suggest such a thing? After everything we’ve fought for. You expect me to just walk away? To leave my lover to die on his own?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What happened to the Enjolras who was preaching about being proud to die for the cause? 

The leader’s countenance was earnest now, begging. He cups Courfeyrac’s face with both hands and eagerly leans forward. “Please, I want so much more for you. I was never going to make it out of here, we both know this to be true. But I want you to live for the both of us.”

Tears began to roll down the centre’s face “I cannot. I’m sorry but I cannot leave you. Please don’t ask for such things... I cannot... please don’t give me such commands” he whimpers. The image of sorrow was mirrored on Enjolras’ own. A single tear drips down his marble cheek as he whispers his darkest fear coming to reality. “Then I have killed you.”

Courfeyrac shook his head and kisses his forehead repeatedly “I’ve done this to myself. It was my own decision. Please grant my wish to die alongside you... my lover...” he begged.

Enjolras inhales shakily, nodding and grabbing Courfeyrac’s hand, gripping onto it for dear life as he turns to the rest of the barricade. The warm palm resting in his own is like a life line, he needs to be grounded. Pulled out of the clouds where his head was. 

Enjolras turns back to everyone else. “Again, I must insist you all leave. I cannot ask any of you to lose your lives senselessly. Think of your wives, your husbands, your children. A heroic death will do nothing for them. If you die, they will starve. There is no shame in living to fight another day”

A few more people left their post to leave and go home but Courfeyrac remained strong beside his lover, holding his hand tightly. “I love you...” he whispers.

“As I love you.” Enjolras confirms, still holding tightly to his hand. He doesn’t think he can let go, everything went wrong so quickly. The people didn’t rise. No one else was coming. They were to die, and it was all his fault. Feuilly, Jehan, Bossuet, Bahorel, Joly, Grantaire, Marius, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac. Beloved Courfeyrac. He couldn’t handle the thought that he was the cause of his life’s death.

They heard the soldiers coming. Courfeyrac knew he had to let go soon to be able to fire his weapon but he could bear to let go of his hand. He swallows thickly as he prepares himself. Enjolras takes several calming breaths focusing on absorbing the affection and strength of the man whose hand he was clasping. He readied himself for their separation, praying to every god in the sky that this would not be their last moment together.

When the moment came for Courfeyrac to let go of his hand. He brings it up to his mouth and places a tender kiss there “I love you” he whispers before letting go and holding his weapon properly, readying himself.

The leader steeled himself, stepping forward and calling declaratively out to the national guard. “We will not back down! The citizens of Paris will start a new uprising from the very spot where our blood will be spilt. We will be martyrs for our cause, and you can do nothing to prevent this from happening. The people will rise, your tyranny cannot prevail forever.” With a malicious grin he raises his right fist into the air and shouts. “VIVE LA FRANCE. VIVE LA REPUBLIQUE!” Courfeyrac looks up at his lover and admired what he saw. He was a very brave man and that he was very proud of. Before he could think anything else, he hears a loud ‘FIRE’ coming from the other side of the barricade and then shots began to fire at them. Enjolras lifts his chin with pride and with blazing eyes ran headfirst into the fight, away from his love. 

The soldiers began to climb over the barricades and Courfeyrac grabs his gun and began to fight. Enjolras utilized death, though he hated it. Fighting tooth and nail for the cause he believes in, trying desperately to protect his friends. Combeferre shields him from a bayonet and he gratefully smiles before turning and shooting a man targeting Joly. The young doctor drags Bossuet away from the danger, he already injured himself.

Courfeyrac was busy fighting a soldier off of Feuilly who was grateful. He feared death. It had always been one of his greatest fears but it comforted him knowing that he would be dying fighting alongside his best friends... his lover. Fighting for a new world that the people of France deserved, a new world that they would never see. Courfeyrac turned and was met by a soldier who pierced him with his bayonet and he let out a loud cry.

The hairs on the back on Enjolras’ neck stood up even before the injury occurred. His sixth sense for his lover going haywire, when he heard Courfeyrac cry out he screamed out, hysterical. “NO!” He would have died if not for Bahorel tipping back the gun pointed at him. Enjolras runs to his love and attempts to scoop him up, but his arms are too weak. He half carries, half drags him away from the stench of death and defeat into the Musain, muttering frantic reassurances. “You’re okay, you’re okay, oh my god you’re going to be okay Sunshine. Why didn’t you leave?” Tears caused him to squint, he couldn’t see through the liquid clouding his vision. “Why did you stay, I have killed you I’ve killed you oh my god you’re going to be okay you have to be okay” his voice broke.

A pained whimper left Courfeyrac’s mouth and he weakly pushes Enjolras away from him despite that he wanted Enjolras to hold him. “Save yourself… you need to defend the barricade… for the people Enj” he squeezes his eyes shut at the pain and then reopened them. Enjolras was covered with blood. He didn’t know if it was his own blood or someone else’s but it was all the same now. “Please do not be ashamed in me… I was supposed to fight until the end. You need to leave me… the soldiers are going to break through the doors any moment” he says, becoming breathless.

Enjolras refused to be pushed away and brought himself closer, tipping their foreheads against each other. He holds Courfeyrac’s head tenderly and speaks soft reassurances, heart clenching painfully in his chest. Courfeyrac had to be okay, he had to. “Of course I’m not ashamed of you, you’re so brave. So so brave Sunshine.” A sob creeps it’s way up his throat. “I’m not leaving you. Ever. It’s you and me until the end.” The iron scent of his lover’s blood stained his hands and was encrusted beneath his fingernails. When he pushed back Courfeyrac’s hair, the blood smeared across his forehead and Enjolras releases another strangled sob. The soldiers are trying to break down the door of the Musain which was barricaded shut. It was only a matter of moments when they finally break through the door.

Courfeyrac leans forward and kisses him “you could live... there’s so shame in living... there’s no shame living to fight for another day. Please...” he pauses “for me...” tears were falling down quickly. He was so scared but this was the end of the line for him. Enjolras can keep on fighting. 

Enjolras kisses back hard, desperately. One hand remains in Courfeyrac’s hair and the other on his face holding him there as if it will make a difference. As if he holds tight enough he might not slip away and might be able to protect him from death. It isn’t so. “Not without you. France needs its martyrs in order for the people to rise. I am happy to oblige for the cause. But more importantly I refuse to live in a world without you. We die together now, assuring a new world. A better and brighter tomorrow for all citizens. Join me love, I am proud to die beside you.”

The brunette lets out a pained sob and pushes him away “The people need you... our friends” he whispered, curling in on himself slightly. Before he could open his mouth, the soldiers burst in, breaking down the barricaded door, ready to kill whoever was in their path. Enjolras immediately stepped in front of his lover, attempting to shield him from view. Chin lifted in defiance he speaks, eyes blazing with ire. “Long live the republic!” He declares, slipping one hand behind him to squeeze Courfeyrac’s. This was his last moment, and he was proud of it. “Long live the revolution!” It takes everything in Courfeyrac for him to get up from where he was sat. He gripped his gun tightly and shoved Enjolras aside. Foolish boy. He rose up his gun and began to shoot at the soldiers who began to slaughter their friends before their very eyes before he looked over at his lover to make sure he was okay.

The blonde fell to the ground when Courfeyrac shoved him and was momentarily disoriented, but rose once more and looked behind him frantically searching for his lover. “Courfeyrac, look out!” He screeched, voice thick with panic.

Before Courfeyrac could even register what Enjolras was warning him about, he feels a bullet piece his chest. He gasps loudly, taking all the breath out of him. He gripped his chest and fell to his knees in agony. Before the soldier could shoot at Enjolras, Combeferre comes up behind and stabs him with his bayonet.

Enjolras’ vision went red, he screams so forcefully he’s certain his voice is going to give out. Immediately he runs forward catching Courfeyrac as he crumples to his knees with a broken expression. “No!” He screamed. “Sunshine you cannot do this to me. We were supposed to go together, what are you thinking leaving me here? You’re going to be okay you HAVE to be okay.”

The brunette curls in on Enjolras and smiled up at him weakly. “I have saved you... that’s all I’ve ever wanted... to keep you safe” he breathes out. He looks up at Enjolras in a dazed state “I’m looking up at a god... my own god” he takes his hand that was pressed against his wound and places it on his cheek gently. “My beautiful... brave man. I’m so proud of you”

The leader can’t stop shaking, his sobs are ripping him apart from the inside out. He doesn’t think anything could hurt more than having your lover die in your arms. If there is a god, he prays, we will die together. I cannot live without him. I don’t WANT to. Tears cascade down his face and he sweeps a thumb across Courf’s cheek. “I don’t want to be safe without you, I don’t want to do this without you. What’s the point of a new world without you in it?”

Courfeyrac opens his mouth to say something but they were suddenly surrounded by the soldiers. “He’s the leader...” one of them says “All of your friends are dead. This is over for you now” he says, staring Enjolras down.

“Any last words? If not... shoot him where he is” he says.

Courfeyrac reaches up and slips his hand into Enjolras’ hand, squeezing reassuringly, letting his lover know that he is here. “My brave man...” he whispers. Enjolras holds his hand in return, tightly and flashes a blinding grin at his enemies. May his radiance be burnt into their wretched memories forever. The gods must not be fair after all if they survived while he and his lover do not. He raised a fist in the air, other hand clutching his Sunshine’s beloved palm. “We die as one.” His smile did not fade as the bullet ripped through his body and Courfeyrac’s heart shattered at the sound of the shots, knowing full well that they have shot his lover.

The brave leader fell to the ground next to Courfeyrac, head cracking on the pavement with a sickening thud. However, he remained alive for a few moments more. He whimpers, reaching for the hand of his love which he dropped when he fell. Courfeyrac turned to face him and clutches his hand weakly “I love you... more than anything in the world... thank you for being the light in my day... thank you... the love of my life... it’s been an honour to fight beside you, my love” he was looking into Enjolras’ eyes. He wanted Enjolras to be the last thing he saw before his eyes closed. “I’ll see you on the other side... I love you...” he whispers in his final breath. He was gone.

Enjolras wheezed a sob the minute his lover passed on, screaming in agony not from the bullet wound but the pain in his heart. He crawled forward smearing blood across the hardwood and broken glass, cradling Courfeyrac’s body on top of his own. Rocking him side to side he shakily hissed out agonizing breaths, smoothing back Courf’s hair whilst muttering to himself. “It’s okay, it’s okay Sunshine.” He kisses the cold forehead. “I’m joining you soon, I love you so much just hold on baby. I’m coming home.” He looked up at the sky with angry tears in his eyes. “We could have been great.” Then the leader in red was no more.


End file.
